


WTNV Fictober Day 2

by writingfromthevoid (luciferxrising)



Series: WTNV Fictober Challenge [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Cecil Is Not Described, Gags, M/M, Trans Carlos, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferxrising/pseuds/writingfromthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 for the <a href="http://covinskey.tumblr.com/post/130287532290/wtnv-fictober-challenge">WTNV Fictober Challenge</a><br/>'Write whatever fanfiction you were looking for last time you went looking. (a certain au, a certain pairing, a specific genre or trope)'</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> since im fairly sure the last thing i actively searched for was PWP, here. have some smut.

“Do you want me to come all over you?” Cecil murmurs, stroking Carlos’s dark curls. Then tugs at them when he doesn’t get an immediate answer. “Do you?” A soft whimper escapes the smaller man from behind his bit gag; a string of drool drips from the corner of his mouth. He nods, gets another tug as a warning – or perhaps a reward: the line between what is good and bad isn’t so clear anymore. 

“Beg.” The order is clear, but Carlos finds it hard to obey. He whimpers and whines, throwing his head with wide, pleading eyes. Cecil looks on, still shallowly thrusting in and out of the man. The slick of his other hole pools up on his dick whenever he pulls halfway out, making the next movement inwards even smoother than the last and betraying the submissive’s arousal. He lets Carlos suffer under him for a moment – then, he relents and strokes the other’s face, kissing his forehead. 

“Good boy.” he coos as pulls out fully, a hand remaining in his boyfriend’s hair as the other starts pumping his dick, drawing gasps and moans from his mouth. He climaxes with a cry of Carlos’s name, thick ropes of cum covering his chest all the way up to his neck. He doesn’t relent, fingers dipping down to rub mercilessly at Carlos’s clit until the man comes as well, back arching off the bed.

Gentle fingers undo the gag, wipe at a cum-painted chest and drool-covered chin with paper towels before they both curl up against each other, a thin blanket draped over them. Equal parts exhaustion and satisfaction wash over them as they quickly drift off to sleep.


End file.
